Eden
by Neona Nyx
Summary: Will he be the savior, the one that will heal? or will be a destroyer who will bring an end to both man and angel alike? Honestly, Alex himself doesn't know the answer to that. Broken by both men and angel alike, he doesn't know what to do anymore!
1. Chapter 1

Bruised and broken beyond belief, a blonde haired man slowly worked his way through a long forgotten wasteland. He didn't know how long or how far he traveled, all he knew that each step was agonizing.

If only everyone could see how far the chosen one, Alex Lannon, has fallen. How he had nothing left in the world except for the damn markings that coated his skin. Markings that slowly became a curse; Alex started to blame all his misfortunes on them. But none of them sting more than his father's death and Noma's betrayal- Alex could still feel the wind rush over him as she carried his limp body, forcing him to fly up with her and into abandoned cars along the way.

For days this was his life until that bird hit Noma; then that strange light came, and he was alone. Though instead of waiting around he moved forward; traveling in an eastern direction. Not knowing he was safe, and not knowing where he was going.

All he knew is that he had to keep moving east, and not to stop until the water made him… he wasn't sure why, but a few days ago the words just appeared on his body. And even though he hated them, he thought it was best to go along with the markings. Because they were the only things, he had to go off of at the moment.

And who knows maybe it was leading him to his own demise


	2. Chapter 2

_Alex wasn't sure what was going on all he knew was that he stood before a body of water, and he would have been all alone if not for the gorgeous dark-haired woman in black coming towards him. A woman who was whispering his name; slowly getting closer and closer to him._

_Even though he told himself to run his body refused to listen, he was trapped under the temptresses spell. With no way out and he was afraid. Especially when she got closer, sure she was beautiful, but something about her made him squeamish… it made his marks burn._

_Then she was close enough to reach out for him..._

_/_

Some wet and rough was touching his cheek, causing Alex to open his eyes to see a man and a large furry creature looking down at him.

"Hey, are you alright?" the man asked as he pulled the dog away from Alex, then they back away slightly to give Alex some room and allow him to sit up. It took him a minute to realize what happened and why Alex was on the ground in the first place. He had walked too long that his body decided to collapse on itself. He had fallen asleep… and saw that woman.

"I think so," Alex replied, his eyes clearing up more to have a better look at the man's features… he had bright green eyes with a large scar that ran down the left side of his face, almost giving him a sinister appearance- but his eyes were strangely comforting and they told him not to be afraid. That wasn't the only scar, from what Alex could tell his arms and neck were also covered in scars, marks that looked like he was attacked by an eight-ball or a wild animal.

He wanted to ask the man who he was, but a sharp noise made them both tense and turn towards the source. Waiting for something to come out and attack the two.

"Hey Luke," a voice called out, "where did you go?"

The man with Alex signed in relief, before answering him, "over here… Orion found someone passed out."

The dog barked happily before the man turned his attention back on Alex, asking, "can you stand?"

Alex nodded as he slowly got up.

/

She once thought that everything she was doing was for the good the town, that they were innocents and deserved to be protected. But then that man came and...and…

The brown-haired woman touched her extended belly, desperately trying to find a safe place in this godforsaken world. Hoping that the self-named prophet who "protected" Mallory wouldn't find her. Who cares if his words were true that Michael wasn't human and that… that her child wasn't going to be human. At least not completely.

"It was for the good of the world," he told her as some of the men held her in place. Dark laughter ringing out as the church they were gathered in shook; they wanted to use her, use her child to revive a fallen angel- Lucifer. Though that day she noticed something.

That the dark voice sounded almost feminine in nature and it wanted her.

Laurel Phillips thought that she would never get away from them, surprisingly the fire in the village just went out and sent everything into a panic, and as if something from the great beyond was helping her out. There was a car, full of gas… until now. She managed to get far away until the car ran out of fuel. So now she was stuck walking, for two days she managed to walk a few miles and able to find shelter.

Part of her was still scared that someone from the town would eventually catch up and drag her back, while the other was scared that something was going to kill her- a lower angel who wanted nothing more than to destroy mankind.

She was all alone and scared and really didn't have anything for protection. No weapon, really no shelter.

Laurel was going to get herself and her unborn child killed. That knowledge almost broke her, but she didn't know what to do.

Please, someone…

_Bang!_

The loud gunshot rang through the air causing Laurel to turn around right when the creature wearing the skin of the human fell to the ground. And watched as a young red-haired woman with bright blue eyes made her way towards her, with guns in each hand. A woman who had very odd yet perfect features. And in some strange way, she looked like… Michael.

"Who are you?" Laurel asked the women.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex didn't know how safe it was traveling with these strange men, they were human though the man called Luke seemed off. Like he wasn't human, at least not completely, almost gave him the same vibe as Michael but more friendly and relaxed. His interactions with others were more natural and less robotic than the archangel Alex knew so well.

But Luke couldn't be an angel, from the way he acted around others and how he was covered in scars. He couldn't be anything but human right?

They have been traveling together for days now, Alex was started to get stronger as they drove an armored van to travel threw the ever-changing and unfamiliar landscape. He didn't know where they were heading, he only knew that the five men protected him as one of their own.

Soon the barren landscape slowly turned into… well, it was a city that was so much like Vega. Though this one was closer to water and that in the sun everything looked gold. Almost like the people here were trying their best to make it look ethereal or from the way the light hit it and the hot, humid air reminded him of a mirage. But this was there. Alex was not imagining the city before them, especially as he heard Luke talking to someone.

"Hey Raph?" he asked, "Open the gates…" he trailed off and looked back at Alex, "and we have a newcomer with us. Please tell the trigger happy redhead to not shoot our guest."

As they drew closer to the wall, Alex saw an opening where a large group of humans gathered. Weapons pointed around the car from the sky to the ground, protecting their allies as they drove in.

Then once everyone was in the everyone swarmed around the vehicle, their voices filled with excitement- it gave Alex a headache.

Not to mention that it was hard to move through the crowd. Alex tried his best to break away from the crowd. That's when he felt something strange… it wasn't hands or bodies pushing against him, no… he felt someone's gaze on him.

Alex looked up towards what appeared to be a control room to see a dark-haired woman looking down at him. Her expressionless face unnerved him. Alex could have stared at the frighteningly beautiful woman all day, but then Luke's giant brown dog rushed past him- almost knocking Alex over. Breaking his eyes away from the woman and when he looked back up the woman was gone.

…

"Why did you bring him here?" Luke heard a woman asked. Shortly after getting in, Luke went to see him, wife, only to find her gone.

_She must have gone to work already, _He thought as he walked through their little apartment. Not noticing the one who entered the apartment behind him. Until her cool voice broke the silence.

He didn't turn towards the women… he already knew who it was.

"Orion found him passed out," Luke answered, "I couldn't let him die out there. The lower angels would have torn him apart. Especially since our "dear" brother Gabriel lost his control over them"

"You need to stop your little field trips to Vega… what if they saw you. Regardless if you're helping or not out brothers will destroy you!"

Destroy him? That went so well the last time for them.

"They couldn't do that last time we saw each other," Luke muttered, "their kindness is why I still live."

"Between the woman, Phoenix brought in and the fact that you brought the "Chosen One" here might change their minds."

"What do you mean by that?" Luke asked turning his head to the dark-haired women in black. An angel… one of the archangels… Raphael. Luke's little sister.

"Ask Alex Lannon," Raphael said as she turned to leave.

Why now? Who was trying to get everyone's attention on him? After thousands of years, they knew that he survived and we're coming for him.

Luke Morningstar… the fallen one… Lucifer.


	4. Chapter 4

"Problem," the redhead asked Laurel after noticing how she was starting at the other woman.

But Laurel couldn't help herself, the redhead looks at lot like Michael and after traveling with her for days she couldn't help but notice that they have similar mannerisms. Both seemed to be too serious, almost robotic in nature.

Though there were times… times where they both acted like humans. With Michael, laurel noticed that the more time he spent with her the more he relaxed- still so serious, but he let a lot of his emotions come through in the short amount of time he was in Mallory.

Then he "died" but he did leave her something to remember him by.

With the woman, it was a little different. On the road, she was expressionless and cautious. But here… she let her shoulders relax as friends and allies surrounded her.

"No, there's no problem it's just…" Laurel had so many questions. From where were they to who this woman was- and was she human.

The redhead sighed, "I'm going to regret this… what's on your mind."

There was too much on her mind, Laurel didn't know where to start. She didn't know what the redhead would answer and what she won't.

Maybe start with her name so we don't keep calling her redhead.

"I never got your name and I don't want to keep referring you to the redhead," Laurel said.

"Phoenix," the woman replied, "Phoenix Rose."

"Phoenix," Laurel tested out the name before smiling at the other woman, "So where exactly is this place?"

It took Phoenix a moment to answer.

"This place?" Phoenix let out a little chuckle, "I thought the gators would have given you a hint. Then again the lack of Jazz music makes it hard to believe that this was once the city of New Orleans. Though people had to move towards the bayou to survive."

Since Laurel grew up in a world that pretty much ended, and her life revolved around prayer- religion- she had no idea about the world around Mallory. True, she did know of the cradle cities and how they were "godless" but that was it.

The only thing she knew is what that "prophet" told her and the others.

Phoenix was studying Laurel now, before she said, "you don't know much about the world, do you?"

Laurel shook her head, she was kind of embarrassed about her naivety. She was supposed to be the older one and yet Phoenix- who was most likely born sometime after the angels' attack- gave Laurel the impression that she knew quite a bit. She knew about the present and knew the history.

"I don't blame you," Phoenix said, "the elders prefer not to think about the world before the end. Those who were too young don't remember or they don't want to remember how everything went to hell. Then you have those of us who were born after, no one wants to teach us anything besides how to read, write, and hold a gun. My uncle Luke actually took the time to teach me other subjects."

Suddenly Laurel felt sick to her stomach, and she didn't think it was from this conversation. The Baby, Laurel thought as she felt afraid for her unborn child- what was happening? Was her baby going to be alright?

"Hey," she heard Phoenix said as Laurel felt to her knees and proceeded to expel everything from her stomach.

…

Phoenix held the older woman's hair back as she threw up.

"Someone get the Arcangel!" Phoenix called out, "Get Raphael, now!"

Phoenix didn't know if someone was going to get her, she did hear people running around while avoiding the woman with morning sickness.

Phoenix's best friend Venus didn't move to find the angel, instead of to run to them trying to help.

A few moments later Phoenix could year the sound of wings flapping, a sound she's heard so many times in the past.

Phoenix swore she hear a few profanities coming from the angel and a name… Michael… the name of Phoenix's father.

But it couldn't mean… could it?

Phoenix let her wall fell down as she got between the woman and Raphael. Phoenix knew that her face was full of fear and worry. It was a silent please, to not hurt the woman or the baby.

I'm such an idiot, she thought.

Phoenix knew first hand how dangerous a Nephilim was. They weren't angels but they weren't human either. The children born from the union between the sons of God and the daughters of man. They could either be a blessing or a curse.

Angels see them as demons hellbent on destroying or subjugating mankind.

Humans saw them as super-soldier, beings they can use to their advantage.

Phoenix knew about them because she was a Nephilim... Her mother was one of the high ups in Vega, Becca Thorn, and her father was the Arcangel Michael.

"I'm not going to hurt them," Raphael said, "I'm a healer remember. I don't kill… so, please, move so I can make sure the mother and child are okay."

Phoenix slowly moved out of the way as the dark-haired angel kneed down beside Laurel who was trying her best to breathe normally.

"Come let's find you a place to rest until the sickness passes," Raphael said with a very uncharacteristic smile.

Phoenix watched as they walked away, her gaze moving with each step they took… but then paused as her gaze met his.


End file.
